Confessions
by anime youkai
Summary: Ok, this is a Dias/ Chisato fic. This takes place right before the fight against the Ten Wisemen. Chisato wants to confess her feelings for Dias and she has to deal with the upcoming event of Energy Nede being destroyed. Finished! (at last ^.^)
1. Part One

Confessions  
Chapter One  
  
He sat alone at the back of the tavern. He had elbows on the table as he brought the gray mug of tea up to his lips with his right hand. He stroked his long, sea blue hair, that curled around his face, away from his cobalt blue eyes. His eyes were in their usual narrow, bored look. This went well with his face, which was long and narrow, but he still had a strong jaw line. He was pretty well built. You could tell under his black long-sleeved shirt and maple-leaf green cape. He looks so damn fine, I thought.  
"Dias!" I called out to him.   
His eyes looked up at me as if he had awaken from a daze. "Oh. Chisato."  
"May I?" I sat down at the table across from him. He seemed reluctant at first that I was there, but after a few moments it passed.  
"So what's up?"  
"Nothing much," he replied in a monotone. He sighed as he sipped some more of his tea.  
I decided to act like I hadn't been spying on him for the past half- hour. I knew that he was drinking green tea. He always added a pinch of sugar. Hey, I notice these kind of things. I'm a reporter after all. "What're you drinking?"  
He looked at me and practically mumbled his reply, "Green tea."  
"Green tea? That stuff is good at home, but in a tavern you should drink something else. Waiter! One vodka double iced!" I called out to the nearest waiter.   
Dias gave me a suprised look. "You like the hard stuff?"  
"Yup," I replied as the waiter handed me my drink. "Sometimes it's good to have comfort drinks." I glanced up at Dias, who looked confused in some way. "You know... When life is going bad for you."  
His eyes darkened for a second. "I know what you mean."  
I looked at him, no I stared. That was one of the few signs that he had shown some sort of emotion. I looked at his face in detail. I looked at his eyebrows and his beautiful skin that I so wanted to touch, to caress with my fingertips. Is he thinking about that? His family's death? Rena had told me about the tragic event that Dias went through. His Mother, Father, and little sister, Cecille, had been killed by a gang of bandits. Dias had barely survived the attack. Rena had also said that Dias closed himself up and hid his emotions after that. Something like that could change a person. Losing your entire family and being all alone. God, I would never want to deal with anything like that. But I will be going through a tragidy, too. Mayor Narl told me that Energy Nede would be destroyed once we defeated the Ten Wisemen. My Mother and all of my Nedian friends would perish. Not including Rena, Noel or myself. "Are you OK?"  
He didn't look up at me. "I'm fine." But he didn't look fine. Something was bothering him and I HAD to find out what it was. It's in my nature.  
"You don't look too happy..."  
"Do I have a reason to be?"  
"Well, actually... We only need to defeat the Ten Wisemen and then the Universe will be saved. Isn't that something to be happy about?"  
Dias didn't say anything.  
I was getting mad now. He had NO right to act like this when he doesn't realize that Nede will be destroyed! My mother will die and their isn't anything I can do to save her!   
I tried to hide my emotions, but it didn't work. Dias read my face like a book. He looked concerned. "Um, did I upset you?"  
"N-no! I'm OK, really," I lied. Why I lied to him I didn't know. I would think that I would want him to know the absolute truth, but I've sworn to keep it a secret. I SO wanted to tell him what I was going through.  
"You're lying," he replied as he sipped some more of his tea. "Next time try to keep a straight face."  
"That was SUCH a nice tip," I replied sacasticly. "Next time I won't talk to you."  
He smirked. "Good idea."  
I weakly laughed. Seeing Dias enjoy himself made me feel a little better.   
"Hey, are you alright?" he said in a caring voice, you know the kid of voice that should make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. But it had the opposite effect; it sent shivers down my spine. Usually Dias didn't talk with any emotion in his voice, so it was sort of scary to hear him do that.  
"No," I weakly replied. It was the truth. I felt like shit. I had been hiding it from everyone for the longest time. The only things that my life had going for me now was saving the Universe and being a reporter for the Nede Chronicle. But I wouldn't have my reporting job for long. I've just been in a pessimistic mood lately. I felt SO alone. I had all of my friends; Claude, Rena, Precis, Ashton, Noel, Bowman, Opera, Ernest, Celine, and Leon. But there was something missing and I knew what it was: a lover.   
When I had first met Dias I hadn't liked him at all. I thought he was an arrogant bastard. But after awhile, I had befriended him and I soon became attracted to him. I knew that he cared about me as a friend, definitely. He told me this once. But... I'm scared that I'll be alone. I need to tell Dias how I feel before we fight the Ten Wisemen. If somehow we couldn't defeat them, I would like to die knowing that the man I loved knew how I felt.  
"Do you want to talk about it outside?"  
I nodded. Boy was I nervous as hell. I got up out of my chair. Well, I attempted to. I nearly tripped, and would had fallen flat on my face if Dias hadn't caught me.   
Dias looked into my eyes. I could see my face reflected in them: My short, fiery red hair that curled into loose locks around my face and all around my head. I saw my dark blue headband and my pointy elfish ears. What I noticed most were my eyes. My blue eyes were soaked full of depression. My eyes stuck out like a sore thumb. "Here, let me help you." Dias helped me walk out of the tavern in the Town of Armlock.  
  
To be continuted...  
  
Ok, I don't own Star Ocean or any of its characters. This fic was written 9-7-01.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Part Two

Confessions  
Chapter 2  
  
The warm afternoon had subsided into the beginnings of sunset.  
I could feel the cool breeze against my face and it made my ears feel  
much more pointy than they were. I don't know if I'm the only one  
who thinks that their ears seem to get more pointy than they are  
when its cold. It might just be me. I could feel Dias' body heat  
radiating from his body. That's how close he was waking to me. A few  
inches apart. This was W-A-Y out of Dias' league. Or so I thought.  
Shit.  
We walked along the cobble stone streets of Armlock. I glance  
over at the various shops as we walked along. I decided that I would  
play Mr.- Ahem, Miss. Anti-Social for once. I didn't like breaking the  
silence all the time. Right now was one of those moments that just  
didn't feel right if I said anything at all. Actions speak louder than  
words, right? I'll let him lead us somewhere. But where were we  
going?  
I glanced up at him. It was sort of hard to, considering he was  
an entire foot taller than my five foot four inches. I liked the fact that  
he was tall, but it can be a little hard on your neck. Dias' frow was  
more defined than ever, like he was concentrating really hard on  
something. Maybe I shouldn't had bothered him... Heck, who was I  
fooling? I had really wanted to talk to him any ways.   
How was I going to tell him how I feel? Should I just say, "Dias  
I love you?" really fast. I'll worry about that when the time comes, I  
guess. Spontaneous thinking, something I was good at.  
Dias looked down at me. "It's a fifteen minute walk out of town  
to get there. Are you up to it?"  
"Yeah," I replied. A walk sounded really REALLY good right now.   
We walked outside of the perimeter of the town. By now the sky  
was splashed with different blends of crimson, oranges, and gold.  
There was a grassy plane around us, and some hills in the distance  
that looked like sleeping giants. Dias walked in the direction of the  
hills. Looks like there was going to be some hiking today.  
I followed him through the tall grass that swayed in the wind  
that resembled the rise and fall of the sea. The first few stars  
sprinkled their way across the sky. This would probably be one of the  
last times I would look at these stars. Before knowing Energy Nede  
would be destroyed, I would had taken this all for granted. But now I  
absorbed everything that I could. Even the different rock formations  
and the gnarled branches of the trees fascinated me as we walked up  
the hills.  
"We're almost there." Dias had broken the silence. He walked up  
to the very top of the tallest hill and sat down. I sat down about a foot  
away from him on his right.   
We sat in silence for a few minutes.  
"Sometimes I come up here to think about different things,"  
Dias looked up to the dark crimson sky as he spoke. "Like what  
direction my life is going. Being here lets me think clearly about what  
I should do; What choices I should make in life." He glanced at me.  
"Usually I think about my family and wonder if I could had done  
anything to prevent their deaths. It angers me that I was too weak to  
help them."  
"Dias." I had finally found my voice. "You weren't weak. You  
didn't know that those bandits were going to attack your family. You  
weren't prepared for it."  
Dias looked at me. Our eyes met and I could feel the pain in his  
eyes. "Do you know what it is like to see your family slaughtered right  
in front of your very eyes? Do you know what it's like to feel helpless  
because you couldn't help them? I still feel the pain that has scarred  
my soul. I can still hear Cecile cry out in agony as she was beaten to  
death. I loved them more than anyone else and yet... they were  
taken from me. I shouldn't had been so helpless."  
"..." I didn't know what to say. Hey, the same thing was going  
to happen to me. I looked down at the ground and I could feel my  
eyes moisten. Please don't cry Chisato, please don't cry, don't cry.  
Shit. I could feel the water swell at the corners of my eyes. I tried to  
blink them away, but it didn't work. A few tears trickled down my  
face. I tried to wipe them away before he noticed. Too late.  
"Hey." He put his right hand on my left shoulder. "Is something  
bothering you?" His face had a look of concern on it.  
"Yeah," I replied. I might as well tell him what I can. "Lately  
I've been feeling pretty helpless. There's something that I know and I  
can't tell anyone. But the thing is I can't prevent this event from  
happening..." I folded my knees up to my chest and hugged them.  
Dias sat there for a few moments thinking about what I had  
said. "You're a really strong, smart, independent woman. I can't see  
what could be bothering you so much, unless if it is significant."  
"It's very significant. How would you feel if you knew the life  
that you lived would crumble and take everything you've ever known  
and cared about with it? Dias-" I looked up at his face. "-Even if we  
save the Universe from the Ten Wisemen... Energy Nede will be  
destroyed."  
"What?!" he exclaimed. Dias' eyes shot open by suprised by that  
fact. He looked at my face, trying to read my emotions. After a few  
moments, his face dropped back down into seriousness as the puppet  
controlling his face muscles snipped the strings. "...Really?"  
I weakly nodded. "Narl told me this. When we place The Crest of  
Enchantment upon The Crest of Annihilation, it will cause all of the  
energy that was for the destruction of the Universe to be absorbed by  
Energy Nede. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone this, but... I couldn't  
keep it a secret any longer. It was tormenting me to be one of the  
only ones to know that all of Nede; my Nedian friends, my mother;  
would be destroyed!"  
Dias didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Is there a way to  
save them?" The look that sparkled in his eyes was of a last hope;  
desperation.  
"No." I could feel my voice getting weaker. You know, like how  
it begins to waver right before you cry. I didn't want to cry. I've been  
holding the urges back until now to shed tears. "When Nede dies...  
They will die too." The tears gathered at the edges of my eyes. I could  
feel the icy tears pour like heavy rain dripping down my face as I  
looked into Dias' eyes. I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I buried  
my head into Dias' chest and hugged him around his waist as I  
sobbed.  
  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
Ok, I don't own Star Ocean or any of its characters. This chapter came  
out 9-19-01. 


	3. Part 3

Confessions  
Chapter 3  
"Dias... My mother- she's -going to- to die!" I sobbed as I  
hugged him around the waist. I could feel his body tense up, like it  
was the first time this had happened to him. "My friends are going to  
die! Nede will die!" Dias probably thinks I'm a weakling now. I began  
to shutter uncontorably. "I'm scared," I whispered as my voice  
wavered. "I'm afraid that I'm going to die. I don't want to be alone."  
Dias' body relaxed. I felt warm, strong arms embrace my body.  
"Chisa..." Dias said as he stroked my hair with his right hand. "Don't  
be afraid of death. We still have a chance to save the Universe. Even  
if we do die, you won't be alone," he paused for a brief second. "After  
my family died, I was all alone. That event shattered my humanity. I  
couldn't even think of living on without them in my life. My heart  
longed for their love; their warmpth, that I could never have again.  
When they had first died, I couldn't see myself without them at my  
side. I had no one who I could go to to comfort me through those  
tough times. There wasn't anyone who knew what it was like to have  
their family taken away from them right in front of their eyes... Today  
was the day of their death. But now... I must live on for them."   
I finally stopped crying. I looked up at his face. I saw a different  
emotion in his eyes. Tears?  
"You must live on for your mother. You can't give up all hope  
just because she will die. Live not only for her, but for yourself, and  
the people who care about you." He stroked my hair again.   
Our eyes locked again and his tears were gone. They were  
replaced with ... Oh my God. It is what I think it is?! "Dias... There's  
something else I have to tell you."  
"Chisato. I already know. I can see it in your eyes," he repiled.  
"I've seen it by all of your actions. This is hard for me to admit, but I  
feel the same about you. Before this journey, I didn't know what path  
my life was heading, but now I can see myself walking on that path  
with you. I... love you. I don't want to be alone anymore."  
"I love you, too." It felt so good to finally express my feelings in  
the open. It has lifted a heavy weight off my concince and I felt light  
as a feather.   
Dias leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. It felt so  
wonderful to taste his lips at last. I wraped my arms around his neck,  
stoking his mane that surrounded me like a waterfall. I kissed him  
deeper, using my tounge to taste the inside of his mouth. It tasted  
like the green tea and so many different things that I can't describe  
with words. It basically tastes like Dias. Dias put his tounge in my  
mouth as well. It probaby looks like we're trying to eat eachother. But  
I liked it. ^_^  
Dias was the first to pull back. He huffed and puffed a bit. "We'd  
better stop now."  
"Why?" I asked as I gave him a quick peck on the lips.  
"Because... Once I start, I won't be able to stop."  
"Please... don't stop," I whispered. I looked into his eyes before  
kissing him again. I laied back onto the soft grass, with Dias on top of  
me. I felt something thump against my body (you know what,  
hentai). "Oh, so 'Little Dias' wants to play?" I asked with a grin.  
"So does Big Dias," he purred.  
We stood out there all night with each other, until our bodies  
became one. We became the closest two people could ever become  
physically and mentally. Today was the happiest day of my life.  
  
The next day...  
I woke up in Dias' arms. We were still laying in the grass. The  
only thing covering our naked bodies was Dias' big, green cape. The  
sun was low in the sky. I could hear some birds sing their hearts out  
in a nearby tree. So it must be morning. I don't feel like getting up. I  
laid my head against his warm chest and felt his heart beating. I  
would love to lay like this forever, but eventually we would have to  
get up. Eventually. I closed my eyes to savor this moment of peace.  
  
~End (2-14-02) (Star Ocean is copyrited by Enix). 


End file.
